Tabletten
Oh Gott, diese Vorstellung – verbanne sie doch jemand aus meinem Hirn! Dieses Bild in meinem Kopf…sie vollkommen verschwitzt unter der Dusche sehen zu können, einfach nur…in hautengen Klamotten in der Umkleide beobachten zu können. Oh Nein! Ruft einen Arzt, ich muss ja wohl krank sein! Nächtelang werde ich noch wach liegen und mich mit meinen Dämonen streiten – nächtelang werde ich wohl mit fiebrig verschleiertem Blick einschlafen und stöhnend davon träumen, ihr ganz nah zu sein. Die Vorstellung ist so frech und lüstern – es schmerzt in meinem Kopf, ich habe keine Geduld mehr! Gebt mir mehr, Medikamente, neue Verschreibungen. Mehr, mehr, mehr –'' es soll aufhören!'' Mir vorzustellen, wie Wasser sich in leichtem Sprühregen an ihrem Körper bricht, alle Sünden des Tages abwäscht. Fast spüren zu können, wie ich ihr mit wenigen Schritten folge und spüre, wie alle Widrigkeiten und Verleugnungen von mir genommen werden. Ruft einen Arzt, schnell! Wieder um 5 Uhr morgens aufwachen und ins Kissen schreien, weil diese Bilder nicht verschwinden wollen! Gebt mir mehr, gebt mir mehr, probiert alles aus – irgendjemand muss mir helfen können! Sie am Morgen wieder zu sehen und den Blick beschämt zu senken weil mein Kopf zu spinnen beginnt, wenn die Realität mich einholt. In jedem Schatten ihre Gestalt zu sehen, erinnert zu werden; Halluzinationen, Trugbilder! Setzt die Medikation höher, Betäubung, Schmerzmittel – egal was: Helft mir! Ihr Blick brennt sich mir ins Gedächtnis, ich sehe und ich spüre die Wut und das Feuer, welche darin vergraben sind. Böse, böse Blicke; Verheißung und stumme Schreie. Nachts in meine Decke geklammert aufzuwachen und ins Kissen zu weinen, weil ich einsehe, dass die Bilder nicht verschwinden werden! Ruft einen Arzt, es wird einfach nicht besser. Mich zu verzagen bringt mittlerweile mehr als zu hoffen. Dieser Zustand der Depression dauert an, mich zu flüchten in Fantasie. Greife zu mehr und mehr Pillen, es muss doch irgendwie zu stoppen sein?! Wieso, wieso hört es nicht auf?! Ich werde noch wahnsinnig. Weiter lasse ich mich fallen in verschwitzte Träume, umher wälzen und ihren Namen murmeln, immer und immer wieder. Beim Aufwachen ihre Berührung und ihre Lippen auf mir zu spüren, feststellen zu müssen, dass triste Ablehnung das ist, was mich erwarten wird. Die Eifersucht verzehrt mich, zu sehen, nicht mehr ein Teil dessen sein zu können, was ich einmal war. Ignoranz, aber ihr Lachen und ihre Stimme hören zu können. Hoffnung ist etwas für Idioten – ich bin so krank, ohne die Medikamente kann ich nicht länger leben. Es tut mir so weh, ich bin so krank, es zerfrisst mich von innen. Ich glaube nicht mehr, Hilfe finden zu können; 24-Stunden-Überwachung; mechanisches Piepen. Daliegen und nur noch schlafen, nur noch von ihr träumen. Ihr Stöhnen hören, unter ihren Küssen zu zerschmelzen. Niemals real! Ich fühle, wie mein Körper glüht, wie er immer schwächer wird, weil all seine Energie ihm entzogen wird. Die Pillen sollten helfen! Wie viele sollen es noch werden? 4 auf einmal? 5 auf einmal? Nur sie könnte mir jetzt helfen – aber ihre Ablehnung durchfährt mich wie ein Blitz. Ich bin kaputt und kann nicht mehr zusammengeflickt werden. Tötet mich, lasst mich sterben – mein Leben ist ein einziger Schmerz. Ich will die Hand ausstrecken, sehe sie dort sitzen. Direkt neben mir – aber das ist nicht wahr! Alles ist weiß, ich bin verrückt geworden! Meine Faust schließt sich um neue Medizin, sie kommen wieder und wieder und wieder. Ruft den Arzt, etwas stimmt hier nicht! Kann nicht mehr schlucken, der Klumpen aus Pillen will mich nicht länger vergiften. Aber es sollte mir helfen! Hört es denn endlich auf!? Es tat so sehr weh, aber jetzt ist es besser. Es ist jetzt besser! Alles ist weiß, alles ist weiß. Ich sehe ihre Gestalt in dem Licht, will darauf zugehen, kann mich nicht rühren. Bin gefesselt, die Tür ist so weit entfernt. Dem Fenster schon einmal zu nah gekommen, den Boden geküsst – jetzt lassen sie mich nicht mehr raus. Kann hier nichts mehr schlucken, bekomme keine Pillen mehr. Aber die Medizin ist noch da. Spritzen, lange, starre Nadeln. Sie sind böse, sie sind gefährlich! Sie sind nicht wie die Tabletten, die sich einfühlsam in die Kuhle meiner Handfläche schmiegen. Ich will sie wieder haben, will das Gefühl haben, etwas gegen mein Leid getan zu haben! Ist sie da, oder nicht? Sehe sie manchmal immer noch, die Schwestern und Ärzte, die Besucher und die Schatten – sie schlüpft in deren Gestalt und macht mich glücklich, wenn ich sie sehen darf. Ich darf sie ansehen und mich ihr entgegen werfen. Tapsige Schritte machen und grinsen. Sehe nur sie. Sehe nur sie. Bin wahnsinnig! Stehe in kaltem Wasser unter der Dusche, fühle sie manchmal immer noch hinter mir. So schön – so faszinierend! Will sie umarmen, will ihren heißen Körper an meinem spüren. Sie soll mir den Schmerz nehmen, mein Kopf! Er explodiert förmlich, es wird nie besser werden! Es dauert nur noch ein bisschen, dann habe ich es überstanden. Endlich, da ist ein Ausweg. Es wird weniger. Die Sehnsucht. Die Schmerzen. Sie verschwinden. Sie stürzt herein, um mich zu sehen. Ich blinzele sie an. Kann mich nicht mehr bewegen. Meine Droge, meine Medizin! Dich habe ich gebraucht! Wende dich nicht mehr ab, kümmere dich um mich! Ich verspreche auch, gesund zu werden. Wenn du es endlich besser machst, werde ich alles tun, was du von mir verlangst. Du wartest auf mich – alles wird dunkelweiß, ich stolpere auf dich zu, endlich! '' Ruft einen Arzt, ich bin nicht mehr krank. Fühle nur noch den Wahnsinn mit dem Leichentuch kommen. Tabletten in meinem Rachen, füllen meine Kehle, bedecken meine Zunge, schmücken meine Lippen. Wollte nicht verzichten. ''Gebt mir mehr, gebt mir mehr! Jetzt ist alles vorbei, kriege nichts mehr – aber der Schmerz ist weg. Es ist gut so, gut so! Höre mich lachen – frage mich: wie kann das gehen? Bin ich endlich tot? Wie konnte es so einfach aufhören? Unser Spiel, wieso hast du es so einfach abgebrochen; Feigling, dass du dich flüchtest wohin niemand dir folgen kann. Mein Kopf ist ein zersplittertes Labyrinth – ich will nicht mehr denken; kann es nicht verhindern. Macht es weg, helft mir doch! Die Fragen, sie quälen mich, stechen auf mich ein – immer wieder, schlagen zu mit der Wahrheit, die ich verdrängt habe. Wo bin ich? Was bin ich? Was ist sie? Ist sie da? Meine Sucht… Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit